The Best Scoop Yet
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Sakura is a photographer who was forced to take picture of the prime minister's son... but what would happen if this person was the one who dumped her in the past.


The Best Scoop Yet

**The Best Scoop Yet**

_Little Falcon:__ I've missed writing one shots so maybe I'm going to write some one shots before I go back to updating my chapter stories. I need a new perspective to keep my imagination refreshed. I hope you understand. As always, read and review okay. _

_Standard Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything other than the plot. If I did, I would be filthy rich years ago. _

A red dim light scatters though out a little dark room, as a petite feminine figure entered, carrying with her a camera. With a deep sigh, the girl with bound pink tresses retrieved the film and started developing it. After immersing the blank paper in several solutions, she finally clipped it on a small cloth line to dry. Her raised thin pink eyebrow started to twitch as the image in the photo became clearer and clearer.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE PHOTOS OF THIS OBNOXIOUS BASTARD?!" she slammed her hands into an open desk nearby as the photo revealed a handsome guy about her age with unruly flaming red hair and a kanji tattoo on his forehead. "I wanted to take pictures of something that matters… of something that would change how the public view the world!! Instead, I'm stuck here! Tailing this conceited brat and taking pictures of his every move!" the girl yelled at the photo as if it was the real thing.

_Flashback_

"Sir, I am Haruno, Sakura and I wanted to submit these photos. I really hope you would consider them," this girl who graduated from a known photography university marched into the office of the top rated magazine in Tokyo and demanded that her photos be used. The editor-in-chief blinked several times in surprise at what the girl just demanded. By the looks of it, she was just in her twenties and yet the aura she emits is that of a professional photographer not to mention her credentials are something you would never see in a girl her age. The man with long spiky white hair wearing a business suit and smoking a tobacco set out the pictures on his open desk one by one. His beady eyes, wandered from one photo to the other carefully. _These shots are great, but they are taken on a whim… she just happened to be at the right time and place but she doesn't seem to be aware of the significance of each shot. _

"I'm sorry Haruno-san. We can't use these." The editor-in-chief, Jiraiya, laid back on his chair as he puffed out chains of smoke. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THESE SHOTS ARE THE BEST THERE IS!!" her famous temper began to flare upon hearing Jiraiya's words. In truth, she was expecting to receive tons of complements from him because almost all of her teachers praised her shots highly. And now, not only did her work was not put on a pedestal but was also deemed unusable. It was as if everything she had strived to learn and achieve went down the drain.

"Your shots… they're meaningless," the editor-in-chief put down his tobacco on a nearby ashtray then put his hands together as he stared at the dumbstruck photographer in front of him. Sakura had options to submit her shots in other magazines or companies. There were already a few who requested for her work but she denied them immediately. With her pride, she could only think of one magazine that could her work… but now this, her strong façade started to crumble when the great Jiraiya, her favorite photographer, equated her work to being meaningless.

"You can have a chance to work here but first… I must put you on a test," Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at seeing the girl's expression change from depressed to determined. "What test? I'll do anything," Sakura's eyes did not dare blink as she returned the editor's stare. _I'LL MAKE YOU ACKNOWLEDGE ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! SHANAROOOOO!! _"For a month, you must keep track of everything this person will do. Every significant move must have his picture. I'm warning you though, he's very…should I say… camera shy," "Who is this person?" her pink eyebrow rose in curiosity as they still held each other's eyes. "The second son of the Prime Minister, Gaara," Jiraiya concluded while Sakura was mentally taken back. _Gaara… _

_End of Flashback_

The term camera shy would be a COMPLETE understatement. On her first day to take his pictures, she decided to observe her 'target' from afar first. Good thing, she did. The first photographer to take his picture had his camera buried in his face with Gaara's punch. All the other photographer and newscasters decided to retreat knowing that this an has no care about his reputation as the Prime Minister's son, he just doesn't want anyone taking his picture or even following him around… period.

_I can see some things never change. _A radiant smile unconsciously formed in her pink lips as she witnessed how the press cowered before the enraged red head.

_Flashback_

A girl only about eighteen swallowed with difficulty as she opened his shoe locker and left a letter. As if touching something really hot, she immediately closed the locker and got far away from it as possible then she proceeded to her classroom as if nothing happened.

"Whoah! Gaara! You got a love letter?!" a loud whiskered blond exclaimed as a group of boys including Lee-the geek with perfectly round eyes, Shikamaru-the lazy genius, Naruto-the noisiest one and Gaara-the guy with flaming red hair and foul temper, entered the room.

Gaara is a boy who a lot of girls would fall for if their basis would be his physical attributes but once they found out about his foul temper especially about having his picture taken they give up almost immediately. Sakura on the other hand… fell for him because of that. _He was never afraid to show how he feels despite what other people may say. He knew the consequences of each action and yet did them still. _

"Shut up, fox! That's not a love letter," Gaara swung his bag on his back as they walked by the aisle. "Yup, it's not a love letter. It's a would be love confession," the boy with spiked ponytail immediately took his seat and watched the clouds on an open window. "WHOAH!" the other guys voiced out their envy.

The girl sitting on a distant corner blushed discreetly. _HOW CAN THIS BASTARD SHOW MY LETTER TO ANYONE!! SHANAROOO!! _The rambling of her thoughts was cut short when "Even if someone were to confess to be… I don't think she can fit my standards," the red head proclaimed with an air of confidence. _**SO I CAN'T FIT YOUR GOD DAMNED STANDARDS?! **_

This was the first time Haruno, Sakura has done something this aggressive. It took almost a year for her to get ready- to have the courage to write a letter- to finally confess her feelings. But now, even before she had the opportunity to tell him how much he means to him… without even knowing who she was, he dumped her immediately. It was as if losing in a contest you never even registered for. Sakura was heartbroken… but her anger overwhelmed her sorrow.

_"Please come to the cherry blossom path after class…" _

His flaming red hair was in contrast with the surrounding light pink petals on the trees and ground. While the wind was blowing gently, someone approached him. His strong jade eyes widened in surprise but even before he could react. Something painfully solid hit his face and made him stumble to the ground. Her knuckles swell from the impact but the pain was nothing compared to what she felt in the classroom. Gaara's lip bled as he looked up at his pink haired classmate.

"Listen well Gaara, I was supposed to tell you that I like you the first time I've met you but scratch that after hearing your words in the classroom hours ago… I've realized… you're not even half of the person who I thought you were! So you can die in hell for all I care!!" with that, she walked away leaving a very stunned red head looking at her back.

She lied… she was and is still very in love with him. But the pain of being dumped was just too great for her so she decided to withdraw without hearing a word from him. After all, she heard what she needed to hear… right?

_End of Flashback_

Since that day, Sakura has been following him around in secret of course. In the process, she learned a lot about him that most people did not. Her photos of him being punched by his father would surely make headlines or even a picture of him going to a nearby orphanage would surely sell as much. For two weeks, the lady photographer had learned something ordinary people would take a lifetime to find out. And as each of her photo held more controversy than the other… the more she was reluctant to submit it. Everything she had taken will be submitted at the end of the month. At that time, she will have nothing more to do with the controversial red head and say hello to her strived-for position in the company. _Just serves him right! It's nothing personal!_

On her last week, she was growing impatient when Gaara never left the mansion for two days straight so she decided to take a 'closer' look. Being his constant 'stalker', Sakura already knew the time the guards would change shifts or even the guard dogs' names and even where the security cameras were installed. To put it plainly, she entered the almost deserted mansion easily. The mansion only housed Gaara. He was living separately from his family for such a long time so there were only a few maids around such a large house.

_Now, I've seen this mansion from the outside. I've never imagined it would be THIS big. _She was now standing in the middle of the house looking at the three story mansion with chandelier above and marbled floor below. _Where could he be?! _

"Gaara, I just came by to…" the door slammed open soon after a blond guy about her age marched right in. His ocean blue eyes widened in surprise to see a pink haired lady standing right before him. _**AWWWW! CRAP!! **_Upon instinct, she ran to the opposite room without thinking.

Closing the door abruptly, she released her breath. "Long time no see," the deep voice from behind her almost made her jump out of her skin. Immediately turning around, her wide emerald eyes reflected a guy with unruly crimson hair, a tattoo on his forehead and was holding an open book. _**AWWW! DOUBLE CRAP!! **_Thinking that she would rather be with the blond than the red head, she opened the door to run out but Naruto was already at the door leaving her escape sealed.

"You look familiar," Naruto's face drew closer to Sakura by mere inches. "Why are you here, fox?" the red head snapped the book shut surprising the two. "That's mean. Just because you're with your girl doesn't mean you can push your best friend out the door. Fine, I can take a hint," the blond left the room with a malicious smirk on his whiskered face.

"This is trespassing, you know" his jade eyes wandered to the lady photographer. "I know trespassing. I'm not retarded," her eyes wandered around the room avoiding his stare. The room was big, walled with shelf filled with books with only an awfully large window as source of illumination aside from the artificial lights.

"Can't wait to take my picture?" he leaned on the nearest wall making sure she had no choice but to look at him, as a smirk crossed his handsome face. Feeling her heartbeat in her ears and her stomach falling out of her butt, she tore her eyes away from his as she asked "You knew I was taking your pictures?" she fought an incoming blush but failed miserably.

"The last time I saw you, the last thing you said was I could die in hell for all you care," he slowly approached her as her back was against him. "Well, I did…" she turned around only to have her lips crushed with his as his arms snaked around her waist and back holding her as close as possible.

The warmth of his lips and the tightness of his embrace felt so right, she almost forgot who she was and what was happening. With a great display of self control, she pushed away from him vaguely aware of the tears trickling from her eyes.

"Wait! Don't run away from me again," he hugged her from behind as he buried his nose in her hair. "You're the one to talk. Weren't you the one who dumped me right from the beginning?!" the lady photographer struggled from his tight embrace.

"No, I didn't mean it that way…"

_Flashback _

_"Please come to the cherry blossoms path after class…" _

Reading the lines, the red haired boy crumpled the piece of paper almost immediately. Most of the girls stick to him because they know that his father is a well-known politician. Even if they weren't after his social status… his eyes were only n just one girl. And that girl will never be the one who wrote that note… he was so sure of it.

He was unsure why he did not mention to the others where the note told him to go or even why he was standing in the middle of the cherry blossoms path, waiting for that person to come. Maybe because something compelled him to going… as if something good was going to happen if he did, so he waited.

His heart stopped beating for a few seconds and his insides did summersaults as he saw who was approaching him. _Sakura… was she the one who wrote the letter? She can't be… _

Unknown to all, his eyes were always on her. The way she tries to be normal even though she always stands out; the way she tries her best even though she's at her limit and even the way she looks away when their eyes meet.

All this time, he thought he was hated. So he tried his best to stay out of her way, never in his dreams did he imagine that Sakura would like him back as well.

"Listen well Gaara, I was supposed to tell you that I like you the first time I've met you but scratch that after hearing your words in the classroom hours ago… I've realized… you're not even half of the person who I thought you were! So you can die in hell for all I care!!" with that, she walked away leaving a very stunned red head looking at her back.

The pain from her fist only began to take its effect soon after the pink haired girl was walking away. He wanted so much to call her name and take back what he said. But it was too late… the damage has been done. She's gone… never again to come back.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry… I love you," Sakura's eyes continued to release her tears she was looking at his strong jade eyes for any sign of doubt or insincerity but she found none. "And to think I've waited all these years for your apology," her trembling hands held his face then this time forced her lips on his.

"I can't believe you asked her to do that," Naruto shook his head as he waited for his ramen cool down a bit. "If you were a day late in telling me Gaara's tragic love story, I wouldn't have made it a happy ending," Jiraiya looked at his nephew as he ate greedily and ordered for another bowl.

The editor-in-chief sat leisurely on his desk as he waited for a certain pink haired photographer to show up. "Jiraiya-sama," a smirk appeared on his face seeing a difference in her determination. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I can't submit those photos. If you don't like my shots, I can just find someone else who does," she was about to walk away when… "Your shots are on this month's issue," the Editor-in-Chief handed her their unpublished copy of their latest magazine. "But I thought you didn't like them?" she started browsing rapidly the pages. "I had a change of heart. Besides, you looked like you had learned something great from tailing the Prime Minister's son," the photographer's only reply was a silent but bright smile.

A red dim light scatters though out a little dark room, as a petite feminine figure entered, carrying with her a camera. With a deep sigh, the girl with bound pink tresses retrieved the film and started developing it. After immersing the blank paper in several solutions, she finally clipped it on a small cloth line to dry. A smile slowly lit up her face as the image became clearer and clearer.

The door slowly opened as guy with flaming red hair entered the room. "What are you developing?" his strong arms encircled her tiny waist as he kissed her nape. Turning around, she leaned in to let their lips meet in a passionate manner. After breaking apart for air, with her swollen lips, she whispered something in his ear that made Gaara smile.

As the picture dried clear, Gaara carried Sakura out of the dark room.

"It's the best scoop yet…" a picture of a Gaara and Sakura kissing intensely on the library floor with barely anything on.

_Little Falcon: Read and review guys!! I was thinking of doing a sequel for this lemon maybe? What do you think?_


End file.
